1. Field of the Invention
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2010-042859, which was filed on Feb. 26, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to a print data generating device and a non-transitory recording medium for generating print data of an image.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known character reader, a scanner reads an image, e.g., text, in a printed material and generates electronic image data, and character information is retrieved from the electronic image data by a character recognition process.
However, when the printed material is bounded sheets, e.g., a book, it is troublesome to turn pages one by one so that the scanner reads images printed on the pages. In addition, misrecognition of characters may occur when character information is retrieved from the electronic image data generated by the scanner.